1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lever fitting-type connector used for electrically connecting, for example, a motor and an inverter of an automobile together.
2. Description of the Related Art
In lever fitting-type connectors of this kind, there has heretofore been proposed a method (hereinafter referred to as “known technique 1”) of mechanically detecting the fitting of female and male connectors (see, for example, JP-A-2005-294038 Publication (Paragraphs [0002] and [0003])).
In order to prevent arc discharge from occurring at the time of disconnecting two connectors from each other, there has also been proposed a method (hereinafter referred to as “known technique 2”) of electrically detecting the fitting of the connectors (see, for example, JP-A-2002-343506 Publication (Paragraph [0007])).
However, when the two known techniques 1 and 2 are merely combined together in order to obtain advantages of the two techniques at the same time, there have been encountered problems that the lever fitting-type connector increases in size or length and that the number of the component parts increases.
It is an object of this invention to provide a lever fitting-type connector which can solve the above problems
[Means for Solving the Problem]
According to the invention of claim 1, there is provided a lever fitting-type connector comprising a fitting mechanism in which by operating a connecting lever, a pair of connectors are drawn toward each other to be retained relative to each other, and in this condition a slider is slid to be engaged with the connecting lever to lock the connecting lever; and a signal circuit for establishing and breaking electrical connection between wires connected to the respective connectors; characterized in that the slider contains an interlocking terminal for closing the signal circuit in a locked condition of the connecting lever and for opening the signal circuit in an unlocked condition of the connecting lever.
The lever fitting-type connector of the invention of claim 2 is characterized in that there is provided an inoperative-side lock mechanism for locking the slider disposed in an inoperative position.
The lever fitting-type connector of the invention of claim 3 is characterized in that there is provided an inoperative-side lock cancellation mechanism for canceling a locked condition of the slider disposed in the inoperative position.
The lever fitting-type connector of the invention of claim 4 is characterized in that there is provided an operative-side lock mechanism for locking the slider disposed in an operative position.
In the present invention, the interlocking terminal is formed integrally with the slider, and therefore the lever fitting-type connector can be reduced in size or length, and besides the number of the component parts of the lever fitting-type connector can be reduced.